


Offering

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “You deserve better than him. It doesn’t have to be me, but you deserve better.”





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> 44 + bittyparse ♥

“You deserve better than him. It doesn’t have to be me, but you deserve better.” 

“Excuse me if I don’t think you’re a little biased, Kent Parson.” Eric wiped at his eyes and stared at him defiantly. “What are you even doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be getting on your bus or something?”

“I heard what he said to you,” Kent said, shrugging a bit helplessly. “I know what it feels like to have to shoulder the brunt of Jack Zimmermann’s anxiety after a loss.”

“It’s called being a supportive boyfriend,” Eric said, narrowing his eyes. “Something I doubt you know anything about.”

Kent didn’t rise to the bait. “Maybe not. But the way I see it, a supportive boyfriend wouldn’t cause their boy to cry and then leave without making sure they were okay.”

Eric sniffed and leaned back against the white cinderblock walls of the arena. “He’s just under a lot of stress. He doesn’t mean anything by it, he’s just… it’s just hard on him.”

“And it’s not hard on you?”

“I’m not the face of an NHL franchise.”

“No, you’re just the first out captain of an NCAA hockey team, who, if I’m judging academic calendars correctly, is fast approaching senior midterms.” Kent’s eyes softened. “Who’s being the supportive boyfriend for you?”

Eric doesn’t have anything to say to that.

“Look,” Kent said, digging out a pen and ripping a piece of paper off a nearby flyer. “Relationships are a two-way street. If all you do is give, you’ll have nothing of yourself left. Believe me, I know.” He handed Eric the slip of paper that now had a phone number written on it. “If you need to talk,” Kent said. “And I mean it, I’m not trying to pull anything by giving you my number. I swear I’m not really an asshole, and I know how Jack can get.”

Kent pressed the paper into Eric’s hand, nodded, and left.

Eric didn’t move for a long time afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
